1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiper pivot for rotatably supporting a pivot shaft connected with a wiper arm in order to wipe the windshield of the motor vehicle by using the wiper motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the wiper pivot for supporting rotatably the pivot shaft connected with the wiper arm, a wiper pivot to be used in the wiper linkage 50 shown in FIG. 8 has been known. A pair of wiper pivots 51 and 52 are used in the wiper linkage 50 shown in FIG. 8, and the first and second wiper pivots 51 and 52 are secured at the both ends of a pipe frame 55, respectively. The first and second wiper pivots 51 and 52 are respectively formed with a first and a second pivot holder 51a and 52a for rotatably supporting a first and a second pivot shaft 53 and 54 respectively and body-fixing portions 51b and 52b. The first and second wiper pivots 51 and 52 are fixed by screwing the respective body-fixing portions 51b and 52b on an inner panel disposed on the under side of a cowl top panel (not shown). The top ends of the first and second pivot shafts 53 and 54 are disposed protrudingly from the cowl top panel, and secured respectively with wiper arms fitted with wiper blades. The first and second pivot shafts 53 and 54 are connected to base ends of a first and a second pivot arm 56 and 57 which form a part of linkage 62 at the respective base ends thereof, and a first link connecting rod 58 which forms another part of the linkage 62 is connected between the respective free ends of the first and second pivot arms 56 and 57. Furthermore, one end of a second link connecting rod 59 which forms another part of the linkage 62 is connected to a position near to the free ends of the first pivot arm 56, and another end of the second link connecting rod 59 is connected to the free end of a motor arm 60 which forms the other part of the linkage 62. The motor arm 60 is secured with an output shaft 61a of a wiper motor 61 at the base end thereof.
In the aforementioned conventional wiper pivot, there is a problem in that an object (body) receives a remarkable impact from the protruding pivot shafts 53 and 54 at the time of collision of the object against the pivot shafts 53 and 54.
It is, therefore, a purpose of the present invention to provide a wiper pivot, which is possible to prevent the object (body) from the large impulsive force even if the pivot shaft collides with the object from the outside.
The above-mentioned purpose can be achieved by providing a wiper pivot according to this invention, which is characterized by comprising a pivot shaft provided with a base end connected to a wiper motor through a wiper linkage, and a top end to be disposed protrudingly from a body panel of the vehicle and connected to a wiper arm fitted with a wiper blade; and a pivot holder made of resin and provided with a shaft-holding portion having a shaft hole for rotatably supporting the pivot shaft and a body-fixing portion to be secured on the body panel of the vehicle, formed in one body together with the shaft-holding portion through a connecting portion; wherein the connecting portion of the pivot holder is provided with a thin-walled destructible portion to be destroyed at the time when impulsive force exceeding a predetermined value is applied on the pivot shaft.
In the wiper pivot according to this invention, if an object collides with the pivot shaft disposed protrudingly from the vehicle body panel and large impulsive force exceeding the predetermined value is applied to the pivot shaft, the destructible portion of the pivot holder is destroyed, whereby the shaft holding portion and the body-fixing portion of the pivot holder are separated from each other and the pivot holder is displaced in the direction of the vehicle body panel. Therefore, the large impulsive force can not be applied to the object even if the object collides with the pivot shaft.